


The Werewolf And The Furry

by lonelytarot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hanzo Shimada is a Furry, Implied Relationships, Injury, Knotting, Loving Marriage, M/M, Messy, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Top Jesse McCree, True Love, Violent Sex, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytarot/pseuds/lonelytarot
Summary: It takes love to deal with the violent love-making from a werewolf. That, and a very stong desire for his knot.





	The Werewolf And The Furry

The moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the cramped room and all its secrets with its full, glowing light. Under the soft glow, sheets could be seen strewn half off the bed, covered in sweat and cum as the beds occupants continued to feverishly grasp at one another. Voices rolled like thunder against the walls, cries of pleasure and agony swirling together in the nightly heat of the Watchpoint. 

There were small specks of blood staining the bed, their source being the deep clawmarks that crisscrossed the archers back. But he was content, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the thick, warm cock smashing against his prostate and sharp teeth scraping against his neck. Jesse was always like this on the full moon, feral and careless of his sharpened edges, and Hanzo loved it. 

Jesse was furrier, larger, and far more eager to ruin him for his own satisfaction. And the rough, violent pace that he thrust his throbbing cock into Hanzo's abused hole was enough to make the now smaller man howl and scream, begging for more as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his hands grasped and tugged at Jesse's thick fur. He knew what he wanted, he wanted the big, delicious knot at the base of the werewolf's length, he wanted Jesse to fuck him senseless and fill him up to bursting with his hot seed until his body screamed for mercy, and then lock himself there for hours before doing it again. Fortunately for him, the feral wolfman knew it, too.

This was their third round, as a matter of fact. Once the moon had rose above the horizon, Jesse had transformed. With very little prodding from Hanzo, he had dragged the man to bed and started taking what his instincts so desperately demanded. The moon was just beginning to lower from its highest point, and Hanzo knew that if he pressed the werewolf harder, if he preened and whined like a bitch desperately enough, that Jesse could at least get one more round in after that before he changed back. If he was lucky, and Jesse's knot deflated wuickly enough, more than one. 

The heavy grunts from his lover were getting faster, his cock spasming quicker where it was stuffed inside Hanzo, stretching him so far that he could already feel how loose he would be for days. It took very little time from there, his inevitable orgasm only hurried along by the persistent cries and the indecent begging under him. When he came, he buried himself deep inside the already full hole, his knot expanding to seal himself inside of Hanzo as he felt the archer squirm and gasp, saw the swell of the man's lower stomach from the sheer amount of his burning hot seed that was being forced inside of his fragile organs. 

"F-fuck, Jess! Oh, fuuuck, yes..." Hanzo couldn't resist, his rocked his body against the heavy knot, causing the werewolf to grunt and smash his slobbery, scarred lips against his own in a messy kiss. He felt the heavy tongue, slick with drool, gagging him as Jesse staked his claim over his mouth. Sharp canines pricked his lips, abusing his delicate skin and drawing blood that made the kiss feel all the more deadly. 

When the werewolf withdrew, his eyes were less yellow, slowly looking more and more brown, more human, with each passing moment. Jesse was beginning to shift back with the slow descent of the moon. His gentle lover was returning from inside himself, and Hanzo found himself smiling as he gasped and panted. 

He loved his husband, both the furry one and the dorky one. Even if he might be bedridden for a few days after this, nothing would or could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just obligatory monster sex, lmao.


End file.
